Atra Mors -- Black Requiem of Doom
by Black Raven Daemon
Summary: Bersetting pada abad ke-14, ketika Sebastian Michaelis belum terikat oleh kontrak maupun memiliki nama seperti yang kita kenal. Mengacu pada pengakuannya di Season 1 episode 20, tentang dirinya yang adalah pelaku penyebaran wabah black death - inilah uraian kisah tentang satu keputusan sederhana yang telah membawa kematian ke daratan Britania Raya pada masa itu. Sebastian's POV.


Sebuah fanfiksi Black Butler

Disclaimer: Black Butler dan karakternya adalah milik Yana Toboso. Eligor adalah demon yang tercantum dalam Pseudomonarchia Daemonum karya Johan Weyer dan Lesser Key of Solomon part 1: Goethia. Sedangkan tokoh-tokoh wanita juga nama desa Ravenhurst yang tercantum adalah rekayasa penulis.

* * *

 **Atra Mors**

 **~~~~ Black Requiem of Doom ~~~~**

* * *

 _Dies iræ, dies illa_  
 _Solvet sæclum in favilla_

 _\- Day of wrath and doom impending. Heaven and earth in ashes ending._

 _(Dies Irae – Thomas of Celano)_

* * *

 **Yorkshire, 1348 Masehi  
**

* * *

Sebuah makam baru di ujung pelataran Whitby Abbey. Kuntum-kuntum bunga diatas gundukannya berjatuhan ke tanah yang lebih rendah, tersapu oleh angin yang datang dari laut. Secuil rasa bersalah turut tersapu, terbawa angin yang mengiring datangnya senja.

Satu pembelaan pada diri ini berkata lantang dalam benak. Setidaknya kini ia berada di tempat yang lebih baik – jauh lebih baik daripada tempat yang dipijak oleh kaum fana ini. Namun satu tawa sinis lolos dari bibirku. Akulah yang telah mengirimnya ke tempat yang lebih baik itu.

Suara keresak yang muncul dari belakang membuatku menoleh, seorang wanita dengan rambut sewarna buah chestnut menghampiri. Ibu dari anak yang kini berada dalam makam ini pernah memberitahuku nama wanita itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini," ujarnya. "Kau terlambat datang. Pemakaman Margaret tadi pagi."

"Kau Catrin?" aku memastikan.

"Iya, aku sepupu Rhoslyn Wise dan bibi Margaret Beasley," sahutnya. "Tadi sekilas kulihat kau ada di bekas rumah sepupuku. Kupikir kau pasti ada disini setelahnya."

"Lantas untuk apa kau kemari? Kau pasti sudah kemari tadi pagi, kan," kataku sembari mengamati warna-warni langit sore, yang terlihat demikian kontras dengan kemuraman pemakaman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa kau orang yang sama dengan yang kulihat bersama Rhoslyn dua tahun lalu… Apa kau punya hubungan tertentu dengannya?"

"Tidak," sahutku tanpa memandangnya. "Kami hanya kenalan. Bahkan kau tak bisa menyebut kami sebagai teman."

"Orang-orang menuduhnya sebagai penyihir, dan membakarnya sampai mati."

"Kau menuduhku sebagai penyebabnya?" tukasku.

"Tidak," jawab Catrin. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Aku berbalik kembali, menatapnya, dan melihat ada begitu banyak hal yang sepertinya ingin dia katakan.

"Kau percaya pada tuduhan itu?" tanyaku.

"Rhoslyn hanya ingin membantu orang-orang. Dia selalu menganjurkan orang-orang yang datang meminta pertolongan padanya untuk berdoa."

"Pada siapa?"

"Pada Tuhan, tentu saja," tukas Catrin.

Aku mendengus geli. "Kau telah mengetahuinya, dan meski demikian kau masih meragukan kerabatmu."

Catrin tertegun. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, menatap makam keponakannya dengan tatapan merenung, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara lagi. "Aku berkeras ia dimakamkan dengan layak disini. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya meminta hal itu disaat seperti sekarang, terutama terkait dengan tuduhan dua tahun lalu terhadap ibunya."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Orang-orang bodoh itu masih tetap berpikir begitu. Padahal setiap hari, atau mungkin setiap jam selalu saja ada yang mati karena wabah ini."

"Mereka bilang ini adalah hukuman Tuhan."

Serta merta aku tergelak. Catrin menatapku dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya. Seraya bersandar pada batu nisan terdekat, aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaan ingin tertawa yang tidak wajar. "Apa yang mereka tahu tentang hukuman? Bukankah mereka hanya tahu soal membunuh sesamanya dengan dalih hukuman semacam itu, atau demi sebuah kejayaan diatas setumpuk mayat… Apa bedanya bagi mereka?"

Begitulah manusia, selalu mencari kambing hitam bagi bencana apapun yang menimpa mereka. Mereka terlalu angkuh untuk mencari kesalahan itu pada diri mereka sendiri. Ketika terjadi sesuatu, mereka akan mencari seseorang yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai pembawa bencana, yang lebih suka mereka sebut sebagai penyihir. Lalu ketika itu belum cukup, dan tak menemukan apa yang dicari, pada akhirnya mereka akan menimpakan kesalahan itu pada yang lain dan berkata bahwa itu adalah hukuman Tuhan. Itu adalah dalih paling mudah yang mereka temukan demi agar bisa melanjutkan kebiasaannya mengorbankan orang lain.

"Apa kau ikut berperang?" tanya Catrin, penasaran. "Sejak peristiwa dua tahun lalu, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi."

"Belakangan aku sering berada di Perancis," jawabku.

Catrin mengangguk. Ia pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah salah satu pasukan Edward III dalam serangannya ke Crécy dan Calais. "Perang sudah berakhir. Memang sudah seharusnya mereka berhenti. Terlalu banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan dalam peperangan itu. Belum lagi wabah ini. Sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai semua manusia di muka bumi ini habis."

"Kaupikir ini semua berakhir sampai disini? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap. Jangan menipu dirimu dengan pengharapan kosong seperti itu. Mereka hanya berhenti sejenak, menghela napas untuk pertempuran selanjutnya. Baik Edward III maupun Philip VI telah menghabiskan begitu banyak koin untuk membiayai pertikaian konyol mereka – dan mestinya mereka sudah mulai menghitung berapa dari rakyat mereka yang bisa bertahan dengan bencana ini. Setelah itu mungkin mereka akan mencari cara untuk menghimpun pasukan lagi – dengan sepasukan mayat dan hantu, barangkali, kalau mereka sudah kehabisan manusia hidup yang bisa mereka seret ke pertempuran."

Apa yang kukatakan pada Catrin sepertinya telah menghancurkan harapannya dengan telak – seperti menginjak sebuah telur. Aku tak peduli. Yang kukatakan padanya adalah suatu kebenaran, dan satu hal yang seringkali tidak disadari kebanyakan orang adalah manusia adalah makhluk yang begitu begitu sering berdusta. Mereka mengucapkan sebuah dusta dengan begitu mudah dan lancar seperti halnya bersenandung ringan di hari awal musim semi, tanpa peduli apakah orang lain melihat kepalsuan itu atau tidak. Sedangkan aku dan kaumku tidak demikian, kami lebih suka mengatakan kebenaran – meskipun kebenaran itu akan terasa menyakitkan. Namun bila kebenaran itu harus ditutupi, kami lebih suka menyamarkannya secara tersirat, daripada harus mengatakan sebuah kepalsuan.

"Pertempuran ini takkan pernah ada akhirnya. Ketika satu pertempuran berakhir, akan selalu ada yang lain. Manusia akan selalu menemukan alasan mereka untuk bertempur, betapapun konyol dan sepele alasan itu. Kau tak mungkin mengharapkan manusia akan berhenti berperang, karena manusia dan nalurinya untuk berperang sama dengan naluri seorang bayi terhadap susu ibunya."

"Aku pernah mendengar seorang ksatria tua di desa mengatakan hal yang sama. Kupikir mereka yang sudah tua, yang telah muak pada setiap peperangan yang telah mereka lalui dan lelah pada kehidupan memang mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya kau telah memperoleh pelajaran hidupmu sendiri, _Sir_ ," ujar Catrin.

"Aku cukup memahami manusia dan hasrat posesifnya, juga obsesi mereka." Untuk pertama kali, aku memberinya seulas senyum. Meskipun tak tahu pasti seperti apa kiranya senyumku baginya – entah sinis atau ramah – tak jadi soal, aku tak peduli.

Aku memahami obsesi manusia terhadap keinginan mereka. Segala macam hal dalam kehidupan yang ingin mereka miliki seperti kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan kemudaan. Keegoisan dan keserakahan mereka yang demikian besar, naluri mereka untuk selalu mewujudkan kepentingannya – apapun harga yang harus dibayar – adalah sesuatu yang membuat dunia terkungkung dalam peperangan tanpa akhir.

Demikian juga dengan wabah ini. Mereka mengklaim ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan. Mungkin itu memang ada benarnya, karena tiada isyarat apapun yang kudapatkan agar aku menghentikan apapun yang sedang kulakukan saat itu – bukankah itu berarti Dia menghendaki apa yang kulakukan. Satu tindakan kecil yang kuperbuat dengan tangan ini telah membunuh banyak manusia dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas purnama – lebih banyak dari korban yang dijatuhkan oleh sang raja yang memimpin negeri ini. Satu tindakan kecil yang kulakukan saat itu berawal dari sebuah pertemuan di Ravenhurst, sebuah desa kecil di Yorkshire.

Dua tahun lalu, tepatnya tahun 1346, saat itu aku kebetulan lewat setelah menyelesaikan satu urusan dengan seorang manusia dari Bempton. Urusan menagih hutang, bayaran yang ditawarkannya untuk satu pekerjaan kotor yang sederhana. Perhatianku teralihkan, dan meski hanya sesaat, kecerobohan itu membuatku terjerumus dalam masalah – meskipun itu masalah yang cukup sepele juga. Tak sengaja, kakiku menginjak sebuah jebakan besi yang disiapkan peternak setempat untuk menjerat serigala atau apapun yang mengincar sekelompok domba yang berkerumun dan sesekali mengembik di dekat situ.

Dentang jebakan itu dan mungkin satu umpatan singkat yang kuucapkan membuat sosok gelap, yang sekilas tadi kulihat membungkuk di semak-semak sambil bersenandung, menghampiriku. Dialah Rhoslyn Beasley, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Rhoslyn Wise. Wanita itu adalah tabib, bidan, juga ahli herbologi dari Ravenhurst.

Setelah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku, menanyakan apa yang terjadi – dan aku tak begitu ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Dia memaksaku ikut dengannya. Sedangkan aku tak ingin repot meladeni perdebatan dengan seorang wanita yang jelas terlihat kalau dia punya sifat keras kepala.

Saat ia membawaku ke rumahnya yang ada di pinggir desa, seorang wanita lain ada disana. Seorang wanita yang lebih muda tapi dengan warna buah chestnut yang sama di rambut mereka. Wanita yang menolongku memanggilnya dengan nama Catrin, dan dia pergi tak lama kemudian, sambil memberiku tatapan menyelidik sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat itu malam-malam begini?" tanyaku setelah dia selesai merawat luka di kakiku. Luka itu sudah akan hilang esok pagi, tapi aku tak ingin menakutinya setelah dia bersusah payah menolongku, meskipun bagiku itu tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Takkan kusia-siakan niat baiknya dengan pengakuan jati diriku.

"Mengumpulkan tanaman obat. Ada beberapa yang lebih baik bila kau memetiknya ketika bulan purnama bersinar di langit," jawabnnya.

Seorang gadis kecil bersembunyi dalam keremangan di dekat tangga. Ia mengawasi kami dengan sorot mata yang nyaris sama seperti wanita bernama Catrin tadi.

"Margaret, sudah malam. Tidurlah dulu. Ibu akan segera menyusulmu," ucap wanita itu.

Gadis dengan rambut berkepang dua bernama Margaret itu maju beberapa langkah, keluar dari bayangan. Kini dia menatapku. Tatapan matanya sulit kuartikan maksudnya. Tapi begitulah sikap anak-anak terhadap orang asing – terutama orang asing yang mendadak dibawa pulang ibunya ketika malam.

"Ayo, lekaslah pergi ke kamar," perintah ibunya.

Lalu tanpa bicara, gadis kecil itu berbalik dan berderap pergi ke lantai atas. Sedangkan ibunya mulai merapikan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tanaman yang dikumpulkannya tadi.

"Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan putrimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah lama menjanda," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang menunjukkan penerimaannya terhadap kondisi apapun yang dia jalani saat ini.

"Kau masih muda," cetusku.

Ia tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang merdu, dan sama lembutnya seperti yang dikatakan para pujangga tentang seorang peri hutan. "Itu juga yang banyak dikatakan orang," akhirnya ia berkata. Lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak, _Sir_. Aku hanya ingin membesarkan putriku."

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa aku bisa berkata kalau putrimu beruntung memilikimu, _Ma'am_."

"Namaku Rhoslyn Beasley, tapi orang-orang sudah lama menyebutku Rhoslyn Wise," ujarnya sembari mengelap tangan pada celemek yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa melihat satu lagi alasan mengapa mereka memanggilmu demikian," sahutku.

"Dan namamu, _Sir_?" Akhirnya ia menanyakan hal sangat tipikal dan klise.

Kini aku yang memberikan senyum padanya. Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti pada jawaban yang lebih suka tak kuberikan – karena nama melekat pada jati diri. "Aku tak memberikannya, _Ma'am_. Maafkan aku."

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, yang telah bersih, sambil tersenyum memaklumi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti," katanya. "Oh ya, ada satu kamar kosong diatas, dulu ditempati mendiang ayahku. Mau kubantu?" Ia mengerling kakiku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan disini, atau aku akan naik sendiri kalau ingin. Terima kasih. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," kataku.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Sudah kewajibanku. Aku harus mempertahankan alasan mengapa penduduk Ravenhurst menyebutku dengan nama Rhoslyn Wise, kan."

"Benar sekali," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, _Sir_." Lagi-lagi ia memberikan senyumnya. Ia begitu pemurah hingga ia begitu mudah memberikan senyumnya, bahkan pada orang asing sekalipun. Setelah mengucap salam itu, ia beranjak ke lantai atas, menyusul putrinya yang mengharap pelukan ibunya saat menyongsong mimpi.

"Selamat malam," balasku.

Keheningan menjelang, dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktu, menit-menit dan jam-jam yang kosong dengan mengamati nyala api di perapian, juga suara-suara malam di luar sana, sembari memikirkan masa-masa yang telah silam. Lalu ketika malam hampir berakhir, aku menyelinap pergi.

Aku tidak bertemu dengan Rhoslyn Wise lagi selama beberapa waktu. Namun saat aku kembali ke Ravenhurst, yang kudapati adalah kerumunan massa, teriakan-teriakan, garu juga tongkat yang teracung-acung marah, serentetan tuduhan yang diucapkan kepala biara setempat – yang diucapkan dengan lancar bak membaca teks dari kitab – kepada seorang wanita yang sedang terikat di tiang pancang.

"Apa kau mengakui kesalahanmu, Penyihir?" tuntut sang kepala biara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membunuh siapapun," ucap Rhoslyn. Bekas-bekas tangis masih terlihat di wajahnya yang kini berusaha terlihat tegar.

Di salah satu sisi kerumunan, tangis dan teriakan seorang gadis kecil memecah kesunyian singkat setelah pembelaan wanita itu selesai. Seorang gadis kecil, putri dari Rhoslyn Wise menggeliat dan menangis keras dalam pelukan wanita bernama Catrin – yang juga terisak. Lalu seperti biasanya, pengadilan rakyat itu berakhir pada api unggun besar, dengan seorang tertuduh praktik tenung yang dipanggang hidup-hidup diatasnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat saat itu adalah jeritan Rhoslyn Wise dari dalam api. Aku biasa menyaksikan peristiwa semacam itu, dan merasa biasa saja. Tapi kali itu, ada perasaan tak bernama yang mengganggu dan bercokol dalam diriku. Memang begitu rasanya bila melihat salah satu orang yang pernah kaukenal menyongsong akhir hidupnya dengan mengenaskan. Satu akhir hidup yang dipaksakan dan sangat tidak alami, sebenarnya sama seperti pembunuhan, hanya saja masyarakat tidak menyebut membakar seorang penyihir sebagai sebuah pembunuhan.

Aku pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Pesta api unggun itu membuatku muak. Tapi kemudian langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang kukenal bersandar dibawah pohon hornbeam. Eligor, demon sepertiku, dengan penampilan bak seorang ksatria yang hendak pergi berperang. Rambutnya yang keemasan berkilau diterpa bias-bias cahaya surya yang menembus kanopi dedaunan.

"Melihat pesta rakyat, ya?" sapanya.

"Halo, Eligor," balasku. "Sepertinya sejak pertempuran Sluys kau jadi punya banyak waktu luang."

Eligor mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. "Kau tahu, lokasi pertempuran itu sedikit tidak menguntungkanku."

"Lantas kau mau mencari pertempuran lain?" tanyaku.

"Selalu ada pertempuran lain, iya kan? Kau tahu itu," sahut Eligor santai. "Sebentar lagi akan ada peperangan lain. Kalau kau mau ikut denganku, kita bisa membuat perjamuan yang menyenangkan – tentu saja kalau kita tidak keduluan para _reaper_."

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan daripada tak melakukan apapun."

"Bukankah gagak sepertimu memang seharusnya melenggang di arena pertempuran, untuk menikmati apapun yang disajikan di meja peperangan?" goda Eligor.

"Kau juga begitu, kan?" balasku tanpa minat.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan muram begitu. Apa kau baru saja gagal memangsa seseorang? Wanita penyihir itu mangsamu, eh?" Eligor menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Dia bukan mangsaku. Dia juga bukan penyihir." Aku tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan seputar wanita itu dan peristiwa barusan.

"Hooo… Lantas?" desak Eligor.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan? Ayo kita pergi. Bukankah kau mengajakku ke tempat yang menyenangkan," tukasku.

Eligor memenuhi janjinya. Akan selalu ada peperangan lain. Inggris dan Perancis sedang berada dalam masa perang. Pertempuran Sluys yang dimenangkan oleh Inggris, tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara dua kerajaan itu. Selanjutnya, baik Edward III dari Inggris dan Philip VI dari Perancis masih menganggap urusan mereka belum selesai. Edward III menyerang Perancis, terjadi peperangan besar di Crécy, yang dimenangkan oleh Inggris. Tahun selanjutnya, Edward III kembali memperoleh kemenangannya di Calais. Seperti kata Eligor – dan memang seperti itulah biasanya – medan pertempuran adalah perjamuan besar.

Setelah puas dengan perjamuan itu. Merasa sangat terhibur dan sesekali merasakan kalau hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama adalah berkah yang sangat menyenangkan. Eligor mengajakku ke Marseilles, untuk hiburan selanjutnya. Dia berpesta semalam suntuk dengan para wanita di sebuah rumah minum dan penginapan di dekat dermaga. Sedangkan aku menghabiskan bir dalam gelas besar di depanku dengan separuh minat, sambil mendengarkan perbincangan pria paruh baya yang duduk di meja sebelah.

"Malaikat kematian sedang sibuk di Genoa," ucap si pria paruh baya. "Banyak orang mati dimana-mana. Mereka yang mati punya tanda-tanda seperti seorang penyihir. Kalaupun memang benar mereka semua melakukan tenung, mengapa sebanyak itu? Tak mungkin sebanyak itu, kan. Rasanya kematian mereka lebih seperti hukuman dari Tuhan. Seperti yang dikatakan para penghuni biara, hari penghakiman memang akan datang, dan itu sudah tiba di Genoa." Lalu dia beranjak pergi.

Seorang wanita yang duduk di pangkuanku, memainkan helai-helai rambutku. Sebelah lengannya melingkar melewati tengkukku dan jemarinya berjalan-jalan kesana-kemari seperti seorang pengembara kebingungan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil mendongak pada wanita pirang itu.

"Blythe," jawabnya, dengan memberikan tatapan menggoda.

Aku menangkap sekilas logat negeri Albion dari ucapannya. "Kau berasal dari Inggris?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tempatku disini sekarang. Di pangkuanmu, Tuan-.."

"Blythe, ada yang perlu kulakukan, sekarang. Ini untukmu," tukasku sambil memberikan satu keping florin di tangannya.

Setelah wanita penghibur itu berlalu, aku keluar dari rumah minum. Membuntuti pria paruh baya itu, penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakannya. Diluar rumah minum, situasi tidak kalah ramai dan berisik. Di salah satu ujung bangunan kumuh, sepasang kekasih – atau mungkin mesti kukatakan sepasang kekasih semalam – sedang asyik bercumbu, sama sekali tak menghiraukan dunia. Di pinggir dermaga, sekumpulan pria mabuk bernyanyi bersama dalam paduan suara yang sangat kacau dan beberapa diantara mereka berdansa oleng dengan kendi minuman. Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan pria paruh baya tadi.

Ada satu kapal yang baru saja merapat di dermaga itu. Tidak lama kemudian awak-awak kapalnya mulai turun sambil mengangkut peti-peti muatan. Aku mendengar gumaman-gumaman dalam dialek Genoese dalam bahasa Liguria. Mereka dari Genoa. Aku menangkap makna ucapan-ucapan mereka yang membicarakan tentang kematian dan kutukan. Lalu ada suara teriakan dari salah satu wanita penghibur yang kebetulan ada di dekat kapal itu, dan umpatan kasar seorang pemuda, ketika beberapa ekor tikus meluncur turun di papan dari kapal itu ke dermaga dan melewati mereka tanpa permisi.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuatku menoleh, aku melihat Eligor yang menyeringai senang. "Kemana gadis pirang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kusuruh dia pergi," jawabku datar.

"Mengapa? Ini malam yang indah, tidakkah kau ingin sedikit berpesta menikmatinya?"

"Kita sudah banyak berpesta belakangan ini," kilahku.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan diluar sini? Kau tidak sedang sekedar mencari angin, kan?"

"Kudengar ada bencana di Genoa. Banyak yang mati. Mereka bilang itu kutukan penyihir dan semacamnya, juga hari penghakiman."

Eligor tertawa. "Yang benar saja. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang hari penghakiman? Manusia tak tahu apa-apa, _well_ , kebayakan dari mereka seperti itu. Kita saja tak tahu kapan hari itu tiba, apalagi mereka yang hanya tercipta dari tanah. Astaga. Itu lelucon."

Aku terdiam menatapnya, berusaha menyusun kata-kata selanjutnya yang bisa kuutarakan, sanggahan atau apapun. "Kau tahu soal kutukan penyihir yang terjadi disana?"

"Kutukan penyihir?" Eligor mengibaskan tangannya dengan skeptis seolah aku memberitahunya sebuah gosip murahan. Ia meneguk sisa isi gelasnya – yang ia bawa dari rumah minum tadi, dan melemparkan gelas kosong itu dengan serampangan. "Dengarkan aku, Kawan…"

Eligor menghembuskan banyak bau minuman keras ketika ia bersendawa. Aku mengernyit dan menjauh sedikit. "Kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Tak apa-apa, selama itu bukan air suci," kelakarnya. "Baiklah, sampai dimana aku tadi? Ah, kutukan penyihir. Gosip murahan darimana itu?"

Nah, apa kubilang. Dia memang merasa itu gosip murahan.

"Dengar, penyihir itu manusia, sehebat apapun penyihir itu. Mereka jelas tak bisa menjatuhkan korban sebanyak peperangan hanya dengan kutukan, apalagi dalam waktu singkat. Selalu ada perantara yang nyata daripada hanya sekedar efek serentetan mantera. Dan biasanya perantara itu adalah sesuatu yang remeh dan tidak disangka-sangka. Kalau soal menjatuhkan banyak korban dalam waktu singkat, para raja lebih hebat dari penyihir manapun. Mereka bisa membunuh lebih banyak manusia hanya dengan satu perintah saja," oceh Eligor.

Aku teringat tikus-tikus yang keluar dari kapal yang baru merapat tadi.

"Apa mungkin kalau tikus-tikus itu yang membawa kematian?"

"Tikus apa?" tanya Eligor.

Aku menunjuk kapal yang kumaksud. "Sepertinya kapal itu berasal dari Genoa. Tadi aku melihat ada dua ekor tikus yang berlari keluar dari dalam sana."

Eligor mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda ia menerima maksudku. "Cukup masuk akal. Orang-orang takkan menghiraukan mereka. Tikus ada dimana-mana. Dan mereka hewan yang kotor – sama kotornya dengan manusia. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka bisa menyebarkan kematian dengan begitu mudah."

Dua orang awak kapal sedang berusaha membongkar peti muatan tidak jauh dari kami. Saat peti itu terbuka, gulungan-gulungan kain – yang mungkin adalah sutra – tumpah ke lantai papan dermaga. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiga ekor tikus mencicit keluar dari sana, langsung berlari riang menyongsong kebebasan mereka. Eligor menangkap dua diantaranya, sementara yang satu lagi lolos ke arah penginapan.

Binatang itu menggeliat-geliut di tangan Eligor sambil mencicit memohon pertolongan. "Kau mau menguji teorimu barusan?" tanyanya seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Maksudmu membawanya ke suatu tempat yang lain?"

"Terserah padamu. Kau bisa mencobanya, apa benar binatang ini bisa membawa kutukan penyihir."

Aku mengambil salah satu tikus dari Eligor, mengamati makhluk itu dengan seksama. Sepasang mata hitam kecil membalas tatapanku. Spekulasiku terasa sedikit absurd. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Eligor ada benarnya. Aku juga tak peduli apakah kutukan penyihir itu sungguhan atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba jeritan terakhir Rhoslyn Wise kembali berkumandang dalam ingatan. Aku tidak mempercayai kalau wanita itu penyihir. Apapun tuduhan orang-orang padanya, itu pasti hanyalah permainan prasangka. Manusia akan selalu mencari kambing hitam bagi kemalangan mereka. Mungkin akan menarik kalau mereka sedikit merasakan apa yang selalu disebutnya sebagai sebuah hukuman.

"Kalau teorimu benar, kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan rekor sang raja," kata Eligor.

Beberapa kelasi lewat, dan naik ke kapal lain yang berada di dekat kami. Seorang kelasi di belakanganya menyusul dengan membawa seekor kambing. Aku menangkap logat-logat yang sangat familiar, dan ketika menengadah, ada bendera dengan sigil berlambang singa.

Kuambil tikus lainnya dari tangan Eligor. "Aku tak menginginkan kejayaan semacam itu." Lalu dengan santai, aku melempar tikus-tikus itu ke dalam kapal yang perlahan mulai bergerak. Sumpah serapah terdengar dari dalam kapal itu. Sedangkan dengan acuh, aku berjalan kembali ke rumah minum. "Tenang saja, tikus-tikus itu takkan mati. Mereka akan menemukan kawan baru dalam perjalanan ke tempat baru."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, apapun spekulasi yang kupertaruhkan saat itu, atau apapun teori yang kuuji, sepertinya memang tepat dan benar-benar menjadi nyata. Ketika aku kembali menginjakkan kaki di Inggris, negeri itu bagai terjajah oleh kematian. Maut mengintai dari segala sudut. Aku melihat para _reaper_ mondar-mandir di pemukiman warga dengan sabit mereka. Mengumpulkan setiap kenangan dan melindungi jiwa-jiwa yang malang dari sentuhan entitas sepertiku.

Isak tangis dan raungan memilukan terdengar dari rumah-rumah. Jalan-jalan muram dan kelabu, sibuk dengan orang-orang yang bertugas mengurus jenazah. Gerobak berisi tumpukan mayat berkafankan linen ada di setiap persimpangan. Seorang wanita tua yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup, duduk termenung di salah satu sudut kota, mata biru keabuan itu menatap hampa pada dunia yang porak-poranda. Sementara seorang pria berjubah hitam lusuh lewat di depannya, meneriakkan anjuran agar orang-orang mengeluarkan kerabatnya yang telah meninggal dari dalam rumah.

Bau kematian menguar dari seluruh penjuru negeri, keputusasaan dan derita yang menggantung rendah seperti awan mendung yang sewaktu-waktu mengancam untuk mencekik mereka yang masih hidup, memanggil kaum yang tercipta dari api untuk mencari mangsa dan menambah kesibukan para _reaper_. Hubungan di kedua belah pihak memang sedang tegang belakangan ini – dan rasanya hubungan itu memang tak pernah baik dan takkan pernah membaik – kami punya idealisme yang sangat berbeda.

Wabah hitam, itu sebutan yang orang-orang berikan untuk kematian yang merajalela ini. Mereka yang tidak sedang menangisi kerabat dan orang yang mereka kasihi, menyumbangkan suaranya dalam sebuah pidato gratis untuk menyuarakan aspirasinya, berceramah bahwa dunia ini sedang dibersihkan dari hal-hal yang kotor. Tak ada satupun orang yang mempedulikan pidato berisi omong kosong itu, karena setiap orang terlalu sibuk dengan duka nestapa masing-masing, tak ada cukup waktu dan ruang di hati mereka untuk mendengarkan komentar yang takkan pernah mampu mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang.

Aku melangkah menuju Ravenhurst, meski tak tahu mengapa aku kesana, seolah kegilaan tak kasat mata telah menggiringku ke tempat itu. Sebuah rumah di pinggir desa itu masih ada di tempatnya, tapi dengan kondisi yang berbeda seperti yang pernah kudatangi dulu. Sekarang tempat itu sudah tidak layak disebut dengan tempat tinggal, sangat tidak terawat. Salah satu sisi bangunan itu telah reyot, miring tertarik oleh bumi, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga bangunan itu menjelang akhirnya, seolah wabah yang tengah menyerang juga membuat tempat itu sekarat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana?" sebuah teguran membuatku menoleh.

Seorang pria berdiri diluar pagar rumah Rhoslyn Wise yang sudah separuh roboh dan dililit sulur-sulur tanaman merambat.

"Dulu ada seorang wanita yang tinggal disini, dia seorang tabib," jawabku.

"Penyihir itu sudah mati," jawabnya dingin. "Anaknya pun juga sudah mati. Wabah hitam telah merenggutnya. Mungkin dia harus menebus dosa si penyihir. Itu akhir yang lebih baik bagi putri penyihir seperti dia, sebelum dia menjadi sesat seperti ibunya. Kerabatnya yang bodoh itu mestinya berterima kasih karena dia masih diijinkan untuk mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak di Whitby tadi pagi." Ia meludah dengan kasar ke arah pagar, sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Jadi demikianlah akhirnya, setelah ibunya harus tewas dengan cara seperti itu, putrinya mati karena wabah. Meski aku tak mengenal bocah itu lebih banyak daripada tatapan menyelidik yang dia berikan padaku malam itu, hanya karena rasa bersalah yang tumbuh secara tiba-tiba seperti rumput liar – karena aku lah yang membuat wabah ini sampai kemari – aku pergi ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mencabut rasa bersalah itu.

Tidak sulit menemukan makamnya, hanya ada satu makam baru disana. Lagipula dengan pandangan negatif yang ditujukan pada bocah itu, sebagai putri seorang penyihir, dia diberikan tempat yang begitu terasing. Aku tak membawa apapun sebagai persembahan atau sebagai tanda penghormatan, hanya sepotong rasa bersalah dan perasaan tak menentu yang mengusik hati – itupun kalau aku memang punya hati.

"Kuharap Margaret sekarang bisa lebih bahagia. Hidupnya menderita sejak ibunya meninggal," ucap bibi bocah itu yang datang menghampiriku.

Bahkan dengan wabah ini pun manusia tak kunjung mengubah diri. Mereka tetap bebal dengan kedunguan. Wabah yang mereka sebut sebagai hukuman Tuhan. Wabah yang mereka katakan sebagai sarana untuk membersihkan dunia dari hal-hal kotor, menunjukkan keadilan yang sesungguhnya daripada apa yang dilakukan manusia terhadap sesamanya. Nyawa manusia terenggut dengan begitu mudah, tanpa pandang bulu apakah dia penyihir sungguhan, pemuka religius yang lututnya seringkali bersimpuh dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata suci, perampok dan pencuri, raja dan bangsawan, wanita penghibur yang menjajakan tubuhnya pada orang asing, ataukah bocah-bocah kecil yang tak berdosa – semua sama saja.

"Berbanggalah, Nona, bagaimanapun, kau beristirahat di tanah tempat raja-raja kuno Northumbria dan Deira bermimpi abadi tentang kejayaan mereka," ucapku pada makam itu.

Catrin beringsut mendekat. "Aku pernah bertanya pada Rhoslyn mengenai dirimu. Mengapa ia membawa pria asing yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya – meski hanya dengan niat menolongmu saja. Dia bilang kau tak terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Begitukah? Sungguh ironis," kekehku. Andai dia tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin dia akan beranggapan berbeda.

Ia mengulurkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya, sebuah keranjang. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Memang tidak banyak. Setidaknya yang sedikit ini mungkin bisa membantu perjalananmu selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," sahutku datar.

Namun Catrin tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Dia hanya salah mengartikan apa yang kumaksud, tentu saja, karena dia tak tahu kebenarannya. "Sudahlah. Tidak baik kalau kau menolak kebaikan orang. Kau pun tak menolak kebaikan Rhoslyn." Ia menyodorkan keranjang itu dan mendorongnya, memaksaku menerimanya.

Seperti biasa, aku enggan berdebat dengan orang keras kepala, takkan ada gunanya dan hanya akan membuang waktu. Aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau selagi aku melihat konsekuensi yang mesti ditanggung.

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan Pengembara," kata Catrin. Lalu dia pergi, menuruni bukit kembali ke desanya.

Aku mengamati keranjang yang dia berikan – yang berisi sepotong roti, keju, dan sebutir apel – sambil masih bertanya-tanya tentang anggapan sepupu wanita itu terhadapku. Sungguh naïf dan ironis. Mereka takkan pernah tahu bagaimana kiranya diriku yang berpesta menikmati jiwa manusia saat pertempuran di Perancis, dan apa yang kulakukan hingga membuat wabah ini sampai disini.

Kututup kepalaku dengan tudung jubah dan pergi dari makam itu, untuk selamanya. Setidaknya aku berhasil mengenyahkan sebagian besar rasa bersalahku, dan kembali menapaki keabadian. Kuberikan keranjang berisi makanan pemberian Catrin pada seorang wanita tua yang meringkuk di dalam sebuah gang gelap bersama seorang bocah kecil dalam pelukannya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh syukur, sedangkan aku berlalu dengan acuh.

Apa yang telah terlewati sudah berlalu, dan yang telah hilang pun takkan kembali. Biarlah terjadi apa yang memang mesti terjadi, bahkan bila wabah ini akan menggiring manusia pada kemusnahan.[]

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Akhir kata, penulis ingin menyampaikan terima kasih kepada:**

 **\- Hime-sama: Terima kasih banyak atas selingan-selingan yang menghibur selama proses pengerjaan naskah, juga kesediaan untuk membacanya saat tulisan ini baru saja "matang". Lady Calista Faustineus, kau memang luar biasa :D**

 **\- Lady Eci Cokolis: Mungkin hasilnya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan yang dibayangkan oleh Anda, my lady. Saya terpaksa membuat beberapa penyesuaian agar lebih pas dengan setting waktu yang dipakai. Bagaimanapun, Anda layak mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar rasa terima kasih karena mencerahkan hari-hari saya, tidak hanya saat pengerjaan naskah ini - mungkin dengan seloyang kue, seandainya saja kita berada dalam jarak yang dekat... ^_^**

 **\- Lady Rii Krista Ardina: Terima kasih banyak atas semua apresiasinya :)**

\- **Blue Margherita, Mayleane: This is it... Hasil dari kekacauan yang saya buat ketika kepulanganmu, maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan buku-buku dan kertas berisi catatan yang bertebaran di lantai. Saya akan menuruti saranmu untuk pemberian ratingnya, daripada menjadikan naskah ini sebuah "jebakan betmen" untuk pembaca muda yang masih "innocent" ^_^. Dankjewel :D**


End file.
